Love Potion's Bottle
by JPMalio
Summary: Hermione finds a boy in front of the Express, only to be shocked that he is called Tom Riddle. As she goes against Harry and Ron's warnings to stay away from him for all of Hogwarts's knowledge that he is dangerous, Hermione finds something new and somehow... different to this man.
1. Chapter I - 'I'm not Him…'

**Chapter I: **_'__I'm not Him…'_

_'Tom Riddle.'_

I gasped. There he was, standing at the platform…

My eyes were rolled out open staring at him. _It isn't possible!_ I tell myself. This cannot be Tom Riddle! Voldemort's still on the run so this boy cannot be him! I stood there, staring at him. There was something different to this person. He had a different aura around him.

While I stood there, waiting for the image to sink in, I ran my eyes over him again, a_ slightly brown curly hair, an upright posture and… modern clothes._ I shook my head to the thought: _Tom Riddle in modern day clothing?_ I felt a crease form in my forehead. I don't think I can understand this!

"Hey Tom!"

A stranger called to him, _so he IS Tom Riddle._ I hid slightly to the side, working out to eavesdrop on their conversation. I cannot think of anything else but that this is a Horcrux—but it's not possible. Voldemort's soul is too much damaged to create another.

The boy chattered happily with the stranger, but then it was already time to board. I took a deep breath to the thought that it could get messy if I approached them to enter Platform 9 ¾ at the same time—but if I don't, I won't be able to board the Express!

Deep breaths, I calmed myself and stopped my pounding heart. I prepared my wand by my nearest luggage, if anything were to happen during our encounter, I can easily defend myself.

_"Alright… Let's go."_

I murmured to myself as I pushed my cart next to his.

As my cart came to a stop, his friend went on ahead to the platform and I waited for him to take his turn.

He stood still. I watched him at the corner of my eye… And then I realized, he was already looking at me.

"What?"

I started; his eyes were staring at me still. I stare back at him.

"Go on."

He urged gently. He looked at me with happy eyes, offering me greater space. As I pushed my cart quickly, I heard him follow through.

"That was easy, now wasn't it?"

He teased. I found myself dumbstruck at the idea that this Tom Riddle might not be the Tom Riddle I've been watching out for a few minutes ago.

Ron and Harry didn't make it… I guess this means I'll be spending some alone time in the compartment. I let out a long sigh of relief and carried on to opening my luggage. I took out one of my favorite books, took my seat comfortably and flipped the book open.

"Excuse me?"

I jumped, startled.

"Yes?"

I called out from my seat. Suddenly, the door slides open to reveal the same face I encountered earlier, Tom Riddle.

"Do you mind? I seem to be… Unwelcomed around here."

He murmured under his breath. I swallowed and nodded.

"Please."

Slowly, he slid the compartment's door to a close and took his seat. He was still on his modern clothes.

I steal another look at him through my book, waiting for any unusual action.

"What are you reading?"

He asked me, yet his voice a little worn out from looking for a free compartment… So much for your name, boy.

"This?"

He nodded in reply,

"It's just muggle material."

I spit out quickly off my mouth. I remember from one of the books I've read, Tom Riddle has a gutless hate to muggles.

"It seems… interesting."

He smiled.

My eyes winced at him. _Really, this boy cannot be Tom Riddle._ I shook my head at the thought. He cleared his throat for a few seconds and held out his hand,

"I'm Tom Riddle by the way. I'm a second year."

I looked up to him, my book still in my hands; I gave him a puzzled stare.

"I'm sorted at the House of Slytherin."

Putting away my book, I hesitated to shake his hand. His gaze followed mine when I was a few inches apart to taking his handshake, he took mine instead,

"Nice to meet you."

He smiled again.

"Hermione Granger."

I worked out an awful smile, still in complete loss over who this _Tom Riddle _is.

"I'm also a second year. I'm from Gryffindor."

"With Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, right?"

He added, making me stare at him in shock, all my negative emotions open to him, unguarded.

His eyes came from happy to that of resigned and hurt.

"You don't have to look at me like that… I know my name's reputation, but I'm not… Him."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm… I'm just myself. Do I look like The Dark Lord right now?"

My body slowly resigns from him, I felt my hand flinch, preparing to reach for my wand,

"Miss Granger, would you please listen to me?"

He whispered,

"Please… "

Again, his expression grew worse. It seemed like he was aching…

I found him staring in my eyes, right through to me. He was begging for me to listen… That there was _something_ else.

All the moment of connection disappeared when someone announced for us to change into our Uniforms. We're nearing our way to Hogwarts.

I cleared my throat, pulled my hand away from him and opened my luggage, brought my uniform out to change into them.

As I turned around, I noticed he'd just sat there, still staring at me.

"Really, what is it now?"

I asked, a little annoyed. I felt a crease form on my forehead.

His eyes turned away from me and as I did a while ago, he began to open his luggage to grab his uniform.

"It's nothing, Miss Granger. I will step out of the compartment to change into my uniform as well. I will see you… later?"

As he slid the door to a close, I returned to locking my luggage and headed out as well.


	2. Chapter II - Dining Hall

**Chapter II: **_Dining Hall_

Not long after, we were instructed to prepare our luggage. It was only a few more minutes until we arrived.

As I grab my belongings, Tom came in with a soft knock.

"I guess, this is where we part for now… Miss Granger."

He smiled faintly as he gathered his luggage.

I on the other hand, was still reaching for the book I left up in the luggage case overhead. I cupped the luggage case to no success. The book is probably deeper inside.

I stepped on the chair to look for my book, but the moving train made me fail on my attempts.

Again, the compartment door slid open, Tom Riddle looking at me amused.

"What is it?"

I asked, almost annoyed.

"Do you want me to lend you a hand there?"

He asked, a smile forming on his face.

"… I'm fine."

"Here, just let me reach for it. I can see what you're looking for from here."

Slowly, he came over to where I stood.

He gently bent over to me, and reached for the book for a few moments.

Awkward as it is, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed of our positions.

"Here you go."

I felt my face tense up at his unusually calm aura.

"Th- thank you."

"Anytime."

The Express announced our arrival to Hogwarts, students were called by their House masters to gather.

"I'll see you later, Miss Granger."

Tom left quickly and was out of sight.

I on the other hand was left thinking twice about what just happened.

And so, Professor Dumbledore called the beginning of the feast, and like last year, the table was filled with a large amount of food with one blink.

As I made my move to dig in as well, I noticed Fred and George's absence following the realization that they may be with Ron and Harry.

In the middle of this thought, I was distracted by a quick whip of robes from both my sides making me flinch for a split second,

It was Ron and Harry, followed by Fred and George who took their seats in front of us.

"Hello Hermione."

The twins greeted me in a musical tone, raising their hats for a bit and began eating.

"Where have you two been? Do you know what I had to go through at the Express today?!"

I hissed at them.

Ron, who was busy stuffing his face with chicken drumsticks ignored my nagging while Harry turned to look at me,

"We're sorry Hermione, my uncle locked me up in my room. Ron, Fred and George helped me out of there."

"Is that so?"

I replied, my expression that of a frustrated person.

Ron with stuffed cheeks peeked in on me,

"We got caught you know? His uncle blocked the whole place, the only way we could use was his window!"

"… You mean you used your parents' car?"

"Mhm."

Ron nodded, eyebrows completely raised and one huge bite to the drumstick in his hand.

I turned away to begin eating as well.

With one, two, three spoonful of my soup, I felt a weird atmosphere across me from the other table—Slytherin's table.

And… there he was.

Tom Riddle. Staring at me.

I didn't realize that I was caught in his trance… My eyes giving away to his staring, I returned him the gaze but somehow a crease was starting to form on my forehead.

"So Hermione…"

Harry started, making me flinch and lose my attention.

"Y-yes, Harry?"

"You said there was something at the Express… What was it?"

I was about to speak, but suddenly, it felt difficult to say it— It felt like I shouldn't say it.

I turned away for a moment. I held my cheeks to check on myself. Cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"It's nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes, never mind about it Harry."

I convinced him, my fake smile making me awkward.

It's not like me to lie about something to my friends. Especially when it's about Tom Riddle.

On our way to our chambers, Harry talked about how his vacation went, and how the Dursleys' been treating him. It seems nothing had changed since last year. They still treat him the same, but when it's time to leave, they give their all to keeping him with them.

Ron on the other hand, talked about how Ginny was excited to attend her classes in Hogwarts soon enough. Ron has been a talker, and he never fails to crack a joke in every conversation.

We continued for the stairs, laughing out loud, until Malfoy walks by.

He eyes the three of us, from head to toe. His glares never seemed to lose its intensifying aura, but really. It doesn't affect us as much as before.

"Potter."

He spit out, his face annoyed, almost seeming like a crumple.

We ignore him and continue walking, but he didn't really let us off. As we made a short distance away from him, he pushed Harry affecting me as well, taking the fall.

"Miss Granger."


	3. Chapter III - Make the Fall

**Chapter III**: _Make the Fall_

He held my helpless body, breaking my fall. All four of us, awkwardly still.

Harry picked himself up and dusted his robe, he turned around to give Malfoy an expression.

Slowly backing away, Harry steals a glance at me, "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Harry."

Leaving me to myself, Tom walks over to Malfoy. "Is something wrong, Draco Malfoy?"

Slowly, Malfoy lifted his face to reach Tom's eyes, a sweat breaking out of his face. "N-n-nothing." He quickly headed for the stairs, looking back at us every step he took.

As things calmed down once more, something ached on my ankle, I closed my eyes to stop myself from expressing my pain, but I failed, "Gah." I took a deep breath and held my leg.

"Hermione?"

"It's nothing, Harry. I'm fine."

No you're not, Hermione. Let me look at that." Harry pulled me by the wall, gesturing me to take a seat for a moment. "Just… Let me look at it, Hermione. This is my fault."

"No Harry. It's not your fault." I hissed back at his self-blaming sentence.

"If not for that good-for-nothing Malfoy..."

Turning my face to the other side, I noticed Ron who was left beside Tom, was literally frozen out of fear. He is after all standing beside Voldemort. A wide smile broke out of my face and a loud laugh escaped me. "What is it?" I continued to laugh, ignoring Harry's question.

As I came to silence, Harry and Ron sat beside me while Tom looked at us, remaining at the same spot he has been for the past few minutes.

"That Malfoy should really just keep to himself." Ron mumbled in anger. "Maybe I could swish some slugs on to his throat."

"Stop it, Ron. I'm okay. I just need to go to the clinic." I snorted,

Yet still, Tom was standing there. Looking at us. His expression seemed relaxed. Just the way he watched me earlier to grabbing my book from the compartment.

"Thank you, Tom." I looked up at him, faintly smiling.

He then walked over to us and knelt by my side. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I couldn't break your fall properly."

"Please. It's enough you helped me from falling down the stairs, Tom. And Harry too. Neither of you are at fault here. It's Malfoy. So please, let's just drop the apologies, okay?"

Tom stood up and offered his hand. "Can I at least help you to the clinic?"

"Fine." I answered.

Ron, who was sitting beside Harry stood up quickly to protest, "But Hermione!"

"What is it, Ron?"

"Weren't we supposed to do something today?"

"Ron, it's alright." Harry said, patting his shoulder. "Hermione's hurt. We should let her rest for now."

Ron pouted, disappointed with the turn of events. "Are you going to stay at the clinic, Hermione?" Harry asked, concern surrounding the tone of his voice.

"I think I will Harry… It's swollen."

"Okay. We'll visit you tomorrow."

I nodded in acknowledge, Tom assisting me on the way.


	4. Chapter IV - Forming a Bond

Chapter IV: Forming a Bond

I was simply put to bed, the nurse instructed me to stay for the night and said I should be fine when morning comes.  
"Shall I call for Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley for your assistance?"

I looked at the nurse curiously... 'Why would I need assistance?'  
As if reading my mind, she sighed and talked to me as if replying to my thought,  
"When the night comes, there will be a few times you'll want to leave your bed. None of the other nurses will be able to assist you, Ms. Granger."  
I blinked a few times trying to figure out why I would want to leave my bed... a few times.  
I felt the need to go to the comfort room to pee and winced when the realization hit me.  
"My thoughts exactly, Ms. Granger."  
I bit my lower lip thinking which one of them to ask for help, I mean... They're both guys. And... Just...

"Maybe I can?"  
My eyes followed to find Tom with an unreadable expression.  
'Is he serious?'  
The nurse turned to him, scanned him from head to toe and focused back at me,  
"Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger?"  
I cleared my throat at the growing tension, bit my lower lip again and felt a crease on my forehead.  
"It's okay."  
The nurse raised an eyebrow.  
"Tom's here, so I think I'll be okay. I wouldn't want my area to be... crowded."  
She rolled her eyes and gave a sigh as if suggesting that I was making a bad decision.

The moonlight was peeking at me in the window across as I thought to myself,  
'what's the difference? Harry, Ron and Tom are ALL guys...'  
And then came back the little urge to go to the comfort room.  
I struggled to get up, seeing me do so got Tom up on his feet to help me.  
"It's okay..." I shied away.  
"I'll help you get there."  
I closed my eyes in embarrassment.  
"You don't really have to help me." I murmured under my breath,  
he kept silent but continued to help me make my way to the comfort room.  
"... I'll wait here." His face still the same unreadable one earlier, I make my way into the comfort room, dragging my twisted ankle.  
When I came out, he was leaning on the wall, his hands kept inside his robe pockets, staring intensely at the ground.  
I took a quick breath to make myself seem more calmed after the awkward 'choice' I'd made to have him help me through the night.  
There were no other patient at the clinic. It was just me. The nurses didn't attend to me because of some 'issues' that they had to check with Professor McGonagall.  
The more I dragged my injured foot, the noise that came with it became increasingly annoying.  
He was walking ahead of me for atleast three steps and I was feeling the need to talk to him to ignore my foot-dragging issue.  
I scratched my right earlobe and started, "Uhh... y-you.. I..."  
As my stuttering faded after echoes, I caught his shoulder tense up. He stopped a few minutes and took a step back so that he would be standing right by my side.  
"I what?" He asked, his clear voice tingling in my ears.  
"..." I bit my lower lip again. "I'm sorry you had to stay with me like this."  
He let out a faint smile, somewhat disappointed, or pitying me... I couldn't make out which one.  
"I... was more likely hoping to hear you say thanks, Ms. Granger."  
I rolled my eyes with the intent to let out an 'are-you-kidding' expression, but seeing the glimmer in his eyes made me realize that he was being sincere.  
I cleared my throat once more and let out a squeaky "Th-thank you." He nodded lightly and whispered, "Stuttered, but that's a start." 


End file.
